shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rai Lee
"I hope you can swim... Devil Fruit? Oh, that's too bad!" '' -Rai Lee's words before drowning a slave trader. '''Rai Lee' (ライ リー, Rai Lii) is a former slave who was freed by Fisher Tiger at the age of 8, along with his older brother Bryce Lee (ブライス リー, Burasu Lii). Rai Lee aquired the Mizu Mizu no Mi shortly after his release. Rai Lee aquired a bounty of 45,000,000 at the age of 9 when he butally murdered 5 crewmembers of the Bellamy Pirates and 7 Marine Soldiers when one of the Bellamy crewmembers nearly beaten his broher to death. Bryce survived, but his legs were crippled and he received brain trama. Rai Lee has been constatly taining and stealing treasures from other pirates. He does everything he can to protect and care for his brother. Rai dreams of becoming the Pirate King and eliminating slavery for good. At age 16, he and his brother set off to sea as the Sea Emperor Pirates. His brother ate the Shinteki Shinteki no Mi before they set sail. After a long heated debate between Bryce and Rai, they decided to depart their ways as Bryce becoming captain of the Thought Ruler Pirates and himself as captain of the Sea Emperor Pirates. They agree to keep in touch and meet once every 2 years at New Tide Island, their hometown and eventually a place where they can help hide slaves and give them a new chance. They will see who will become the bes captain in 20 years. Rai will aquire new nakame and trouble along his way. Personality "Seriously?" -Rai Lee observing a broken compass, that he just bought. Rai Lee does his best to be a peacemain. He is a very caring and forgiving person. He cares for the ones he loves and befriends. He gets really affended at negative comments about his brother. He usually warns a person about talking badly about his brother, but that doesn't necessarily mean that they will get away with no broken bones or no missing teeth. He keeps a cool and relaxed attitude maority of the time. He is usually the peacekeeper in fights, as long as they're not the ones that he started. He is compassionate and understanding. He will do everything in his power to help out a friend. Most people that encounter him call him, "The Forgotten Best Friend." He works very well with his nakame, even if it implies that he has to get rough with them. Appearance ''"Hey! I like hats. You got a problem with that?" '' -Ra Lee Rai Lee usually wears clothes that are in shades of white, blue,or black. He has shiny black hair, but it is rare to see it since he likes to wear hats. Alot. It's more rare to see a Sea King dancing than to see Rai Lee without a hat. Majority of the hats he wears are fadoras or beanies. Sometimes he weas beretes. A lot of his shirts have swirls and flames on them. If he wears a long sleeve shirt, he has the sleevs rolled up past his elbows. He usually likes to wear a black collar shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a white tie. He wear black and tathered jeans with a belt. He wears either all white shoes or a pair of sandals. On his right arm, there are three beaded bracelets that he always wears. He usually wears a necklace with two scratched and beaten dog tags (one is his and one is his brother's) and silver and bronze medals. He sometimes wears a black hooded jacket. His most comon outfit is a black undershirt and a white shirt on top with dark red swirls on the right side, along with black tathered jeans, a black belt, white shoes or sandals, and of course a hat. Abilities and Powers Rai Lee posesses the Mizu Mizu no Mi which allows him to create, control, and become water. This water is fresh water, so he can't control seawater, but it doesn't mean he'll never be able too. With hard work, determination, and creativity, he will be able to open up an arsenal of abiities. Some include: *Water Blast: The user shoots a blast of water from their fist at high speed which pushes the oppenent back. *Deadly Rain: The user shoots water into the air over the opponent and brings it down heavily which damages the opponent somewhat and stuns them. *Water Cutter: The user shoots a stream of water at extreme speeds which can cut through any object or material. *Water Geyser: The user maipulates or shoots water underground and shoots it up into the air at great speeds to fling enemies or objects into the air. *Water Torrent: The user condenses a big ball of water into a small ball of water. The user then throws the ball of water. When the ball comes into contact with a surface or person, the condensed ball of water explodes, seriously damaging narby objects, people, and surroundings. The water can cut through ay object, depending on how close the object is. Some of the possibilities of his power include chnging the temperature of his attacks. Some of his temperature moves include Boiling Point and Freezig Point. *Boiling Point: By useing stored anger and stress, Rai can make his water attacks into scalding attacks that can deal extra damage. *Freezing Point: By relaxing and calming down, Rai is able to make his water attacks become cold as ice to slow down his enemies or even stun them. Rai discovers that he can control people at age 19. He learns that most life needs water and is made up of water. He swears never to use this power unless it is his only option in a life or death situation. One time, he becomes so angry at Saint Mjosgard's father that he uses this technique. He forces Mjogard's father to kill anoter Celestial Dragon and then shoot himself in the forehead. After this event, Rai's bounty increases to 350,000,000. Rai discovers during a dare that if he eats about half a cup of salt, he gains control over every fruit user's weakness, seawater! He can only create, control, and become seawater for 3 minutes and he gains some mild and serious side effects. He is able to use this to take down some serious foes. He combines this and his ultimate move to take down Admiral Akainu. Haki Kenbunshoku Rai rarely uses this haki. Since he has the Mizu Mizu no Mi, he can avoid almost every attack. Busoshoku Rai has not mastered this haki and rarely uses it. Haoshoku Rai is working on mastering this haki. He first used this haki when he was 9 against the Bellamy Pirates. He discovered that he has this haki when he encountered Silver. The Will of D. Rai discovers at age 21 that he and Bryce have the middle initial D. on their dog tags after extremely close examination. He only mentions this to Bryce because he doesn't ant anyone else to know that they have this middle initial. Rai's Most Powerful Move Rai has an arsenal of moves that he can use, but he has one powerful move that is truely fearful and devastating. The move is called Ocean Zero. Ocean Zero combines several of his moves on a giant scale to cause massive devastation. Ocean Zero is a giant ball of water that uses extreme pressure to crush anything it gets. The ball also has mutiple long water arms that grab everything and pull it into the ball. Rai uses this move against Admiral Akainu to completely engulf him and destroy his lava rocks. Rai bounty drastically inreased to 880,000,000. Category:Pirate Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Human